1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for extracting a target, and recording media storing a program performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for extracting a target related to an algorithm separating the target and a background by using statistical characteristics of the target and the background among target extracting methods required in a weight value center tracking method, and recording media storing a program performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a target was extracted based on statistical characteristics of a target region and a background region by using an inner region (target region) including the target and an outer region (background region) not including the target.
By the way, in the target extracting method, a part that exerts the largest influence on performance is how the background region is set without including the target. However, in the related art, since there was no criterion in respects to how to set the background region, reliable statistical information could not be obtained during actual implementation and tracking reliability was deteriorated. This is because the point that the setting method of the background region has a large influence on the performance of target tracking was ignored.